Waiting for long
by wolfdemon16
Summary: A sasunaru story requested by Barbiegirl1993. Naruto is going to confess his love to Sakura but sees her with Sasuke. Like always Sasuke turns down Sakura and Naruto is pissed. Ohhoho but Sasuke's got a little secret. What is it? And what happens to Sakura?


Our oh so familiar blonde kitsune container jumped over the rooftop buildings with a wide grin on his churb face. Once he almost tripped over the stray shingles hanging in the roofs but he wouldn't let them bring him down. No, it almost like nothing could dampen his mood at the moment, or so he believes. He laughed and suddenly jumped off the roof and landing close to the gates and pass the ninjas that guard the gates, heading straight to the training grounds. Naruto stood jittery on his feet, stomach fluttering with glee and nervousness as he walked over.

Why, you may ask? Because today – actually everyday but really the blonde never gets a hint – he was going to ask Sakura and _'get' _a date with the pink haired bitc- I mean girl. Naruto smiled mostly to himself and started running to the Team Seven training grounds, heart in his stomach but not letting it discomfort him. With his heart on his sleeve he continued on his way only to stop short. Voices rang out from the training area. He stealthily kept his distant from the voices and listened in on them. Naruto leaned against a tree and slyly peeked out from the tree, eyes widening slightly.

The she-devil that still denied Naruto's feelings had her pale fingers twitching slightly with a pretty light blush across her pale skin. She flirtatiously – or at least that's what she thought – tucked a lock of hair behind her hair and shifted closer to the raven teen beside her. Sasuke looked unamused by the pink haired girl and if anything you could see the boy slowly shift away from Sakura. An irritated twitch occupied Sasuke's left eye.

"So Sasuke, I was wondering," the pink hair ninja trailed off while lightly grabbing the raven haired teen's arm. "Well, if we can go to that cute little shop and get something to eat and-"

Naruto felt his heart hurt.

"No." Sasuke's answer was short and curt.

Sakura's green eyes got big and she stuttered, trying to figure out something to get the raven teen to go with her on a date or something. Still, the male teen continued to coldly decline the obsessive fangirl until tears loitered her eyes and spilling over. Sasuke watched un-amused as the girl continued to try and talk the teen out of it. He didn't like people who just wanted him because he was an Uchiha, no he wanted someone else.

Naruto watched, fists shaking at his side as anger boiled inside of him. Teeth grinded together as he watched the scene unfolds before him and the girl he liked cry at the cruelness of the Uchiha. The small blonde jumps into the site much like a super hero and glares at the Uchiha. With a bold pose he points threateningly at Sasuke. "How dare you make her cry teme! She doesn't deserve you! You should be mauled for making her cry!" the blonde ranted, once after breathing and continuing on with said rant.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura thought that Sasuke was annoyed with the blonde and decided to shut up the kitsune but what she doesn't know will kill her heart and mend it and start a new obsession for her and some of the other girls in the village. The two younger teens started bickering – well Sakura more than Naruto who was whining instead. Sasuke moved away from the two, his breath becoming slightly heavier as he watched the blonde move.

Sasuke could feel it, the burning ache he felt when the blonde was near him, the desire to watch that face twist from emotion to emotion and those bright eyes be clouded by a darker shade than anger. Feel the honey colored skin under his fingers – would it be soft? Or would it be rough? To have the boy under him, groaning, mewling and crying out his name-

"Sasuke!"

Yes just like that.

"Sasuke you bastard! Answer me!"

Ok that's not what he wanted to hear, more of the lines like 'Harder Sasuke!' or 'More please more!"

A punch to his face is what he got. Sasuke turned to start at those hard blue eyes filled with anger; he unconsciously licked his lips and glared back at the blonde. He tried to will away his erection that made his shorts feel tighter and grunted, turning from the blonde. Arms crossing around his chest and held his cool guy stance just to appear normal to Naruto and not let his secret out.

"What do you want dope." He tried not thinking about his previous thoughts to just bend the oblivious uke over and just take him then and there.

Sasuke just wanted to, but him being a stubborn stuck up like he is told himself no. He denied to people that he wanted the blonde, that he likes the boy to be around him and that he wanted no one to be near him. Yes, Uchihas are possessive people but who can stop them? Sasuke ignored Naruto as steam practically raided off of him.

'If only it was a different type of steam,' was the current thought in Sasuke's head before he started a slow walk away from the younger boy.

Naruto yelled and ran after Sasuke in a heap of anger. "Stupid teme! Why the hell are you ignoring me!? Don't ignore me!" the blonde huffed angrily.

Still the older teen continued to ignore him. Naruto yelled and pushed Sasuke to one of the trees, not knowing that tears dipped in his eyes and glared at the teen. "Stop ignoring me teme!" he yelled. "I hate being ignored! It's not fun! Stop it! Just say something teme! Say something!" he yelled, shaking.

Sasuke watch Naruto shake, a small twinge of regret pulsed through him as he saw the blonde almost in tears and anger still in his eyes. Sasuke squashed the urge to grab the blonde and just comfort the tiny boy; he looked away to try and think of what to say. Then a small grin tugged his lips.

"Want to play a game dope?" Sasuke asked, truthfully hoping that Naruto would say yes.

"Who'd want to play with you?" Naruto asked angrily, still pissed at the teen for making Sakura cry and having the girl leave in a rush. "I'll just play with myself!"

Sasuke chocked a bit on his spit and looked at Naruto with a shocked expression and a small trail of blood on his lip. A thought came into his head, the blonde with his pants thrown somewhere on the ground, jacket unzipped and hanging from his naked frame and legs trembling. The blonde's had wrapped around his member and teasing himself with teasing strokes. Those clear blue eyes darkened with primal lust. The sensual image of a naked Naruto 'playing' with himself becoming too much for Sasuke and he grabbed the blonde's arm and pins him to the tree. Naruto yelled at him, his back pressed painfully to the tree.

Sasuke's tight bond of keeping himself from taken the kitsune was broken and he leaned close to him, breath tickling Naruto's neck. Naruto tried to push away from Sasuke but the Uchiha held a firm grip on him and trapped him between the tree and his body. Naruto yelped as something very moist lapped at his ear before going down to his neck. Slightly widened blue eyes stared at Sasuke in shock and he tried to get away even more. Sasuke chuckled lowly in the blonde's ear.

"You want to play with yourself Na-ru-to?" Sasuke punctuated each syllable and grasped between the blonde's legs, earning a squeak. "Then show me. Show me how you play with yourself."

"What the hell Sasuke! Get your hand away from there!" he yelped.

"You said you were gunna play with yourself, and you play with yourself here," Sasuke smirked while unbuttoning the blonde's pants.

Naruto's face went red and he tried getting away more but only to stop when Sasuke squeezed his half hard erection. Naruto slid down to the ground, Sasuke following right after and took Naruto's pants off and left him only in his orange jacket and green, frog printed boxers. Sasuke slowly rubbed Naruto from his boxers, feeling the slight wet spot already gathering on the cloth, charcoal eyes watching as Naruto bit into the cloth of his jacket to keep his whimpers at bay.

He gasped and shut his eyes at Sasuke amused smirk and mewled slightly.

"Play with yourself Naruto," Sasuke huskily whispered.

Uncertainly, Naruto's hands found perch on the very top of his thighs and slid downwards, near his member but not touching the clothed flesh. His sharp canines worrying on his plump bottom lip and brows pinched forward as he tried to image that Sasuke wasn't here and it was just him. A small gasp escaped as one of his hands slowly roamed over his member. He could feel his face flush more, palm rubbing in circles around his member. Small moans escaping him.

Sasuke gulped at the sight in front of him and held back from just tearing the blonde's boxers and devouring him. No, he'd have his chance but he would have to wait, to be patient and he would have his fun. Sasuke gazed at Naruto's flushed face with darkened eyes as if to mentally record this moment and forever keep it in his mind. Throat parched and palms moist with sweat, Sasuke continued to watch.

Soft mewls left Naruto's lips, his hand gripped tightly around his throbbing member and stroking it in timid strokes. The blonde's legs shivered at the pleasure coming from his touch alone, his mouth became dry when he choose to glance up and see the darkened and fogginess of Sasuke's onyx eyes. Naruto could feel a tremor curl down his spine and a loud gasp escaping him. Embarrassedly, Naruto looked down at his hand to see it covered in his fluids and a blush darkened his cheeks. He made a move to wipe away the sticky substance.

"Stop. Don't," Naruto watched as Sasuke yanked his hand up and looked deeply into his eyes.

Naruto blushed darker and looked away as Sasuke licked up the cum from Naruto's hand, sensually gazing at him and forcing a shiver to go through the blonde's spine. Sasuke chuckled and slowly licked his lips, never once taking his gaze off of Naruto. Naruto panted slightly and gasped when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his legs and flung them around his waist. Naruto yelped in shock and watched Sasuke toward over him – hands on both side of his head. The blonde shut his eyes when Sasuke sealed his lips over his own pink ones.

A small mewl escaped Naruto when Sasuke teased the younger boy bottom lip. Sasuke pulled away to smirk at the blonde who had a dazed look written all over his face and he stroked the boy's cheek. Whimpering softly, Naruto looked away and shut his eyes tightly.

"I like this look on you…For now," Sasuke huskily muttered.

Naruto quickly opened his eyes. "What!?"

Sasuke only scoffed, unbuttoning his own shorts and releasing his harden member. Naruto blushed darkly and tried moving but Sasuke anticipated the blonde's movements and quickly stopped the blonde. Naruto could feel a shiver go down his spine.

"You shouldn't have teased me all these years dope," Sasuke harshly bit Naruto's earlobe – forcing a cry from the blonde. "I'm not going to stop. I wanted this for too long," he growled and force Naruto to turn on his hands and knees.

Naruto yelped when the grass touched his knees and Sasuke groped his ass. He looked behind him shockly, Sasuke looked back at him with a smug smirk. Naruto could only gasp and wince when Sasuke suddenly thrusted two fingers into him without stopping. The blonde could feel his face heat up with embarrassment while pleasure coiled deep within his stomach and he tried crossing his legs to stop the feeling but it only intensified. His fingers dug deep into the ground, pleasured filled mewls and whimpers.

Sasuke looked at his teammate hungrily and the sounds fueling him more until he felt he was at his bursting point. Without warning – but isn't that just like Sasuke to do stuff without warning ne?- he pulled the blonde into his lap and cupped the already reawakened member. Naruto blushed darkly when he felt the other's member under him, squirming only caused Sasuke to hiss in pleasure and tightly grasp Naruto's thighs. Naruto shivered and stopped moving.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto hesitantly whispered.

Sasuke smirked evilly before picking Naruto up and thrusted him down on his member. Naruto yelled and panted with his thighs shaking and tried to ignore the pain. Sasuke groaned and held tightly onto Naruto and slowly picked him up again and thrusted up. Soft moans escaped Naruto's lips with each thrust and slowly he himself started to take control of the pace. Naruto gripped tightly onto the ground – tearing out some of the grass – and rolled his hips with each thrust. Sasuke could feel himself becoming increasingly aroused with each movement that Naruto was going.

Sasuke cursed softly and firmly grasped Naruto's member and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Louder moans and yells escaped from Naruto as the tempo increased and so did the pleasure.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he came.

Sasuke groaned at the tightness around him and thrusted a few more times before spilling himself inside the blonde and panting. The two stayed in the silence, the sounds of the breath being heard by the other.

"You're an asshole Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out embarrassedly.

Meanwhile, Sakura was behind a tree trying to stop a major nosebleed from the scene she had just seen.

A/n: OMGAWD! Barbiegirl1993 I'm so sorry that it took so long and I hope you can forgive me for this crappy yaoi story! So Sorry!


End file.
